<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busted by Amymone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964523">Busted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone'>Amymone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robby should have known better than sneaking into Cobra Kai in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene &amp; Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene &amp; Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now beta-read by the amazing dragoninthetrees! Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby rides his skateboard to his dad’s dojo late in the evening, thinking he needs to let off some steam right fucking now. Miguel and Sam were sucking each other’s faces again at lunch and yes, he knows that poor kid deserves some happiness after the hell Robby put him through, but he can’t help feeling a little bitter about it.</p><p>He keeps telling himself that any day now he’ll get over it, but that day refuses to come.</p><p>He’s too frustrated for Miyagi-Do tonight. He'd probably kick over one of Mr. LaRusso’s bonsai trees or trip and fall in the pond.</p><p>So, he goes to Cobra Kai. His dad made some changes to the place after getting the dojo back and it’s now even more spacious. A perfect empty area for Robby to fill with his kicks and punches and his sorrow.</p><p>He gets in through the back door. That was the only spare key his dad had and he keeps forgetting to make new ones to give to Robby and to Mr. LaRusso apparently, since lately he is at Cobra Kai more than he’s at his own dojo. Robby doesn’t mind. He’s just glad all the fighting is over.</p><p>He throws his bag on the floor and is in the middle of slipping off his jacket when he hears tapping sounds coming from the main room. Did someone break in? He didn’t see any light coming from the windows on his way in. He slowly opens the door, just an inch and peeks outside.</p><p>Robby smiles at the sight. It’s just his dad sparring with Mr. LaRusso. He considers interrupting them but then he realizes that he hasn’t actually seen the two of them in action. That little stunt they pulled the morning before the school fight definitely doesn’t count.</p><p>And they sure make for a good sight. The way they dance around each other, striking and blocking, striking and blocking, so in sync. It makes sense. They’ve been doing this all their lives.</p><p>He knows he should feel guilty about it but he’s actually rooting for Mr. LaRusso. So, when he stoops down and sweeps his dad’s legs from under him, Robby silently cheers as his dad falls on the mat. But he should have known his dad would fight dirty. As Mr. LaRusso offers a hand to help him up, his dad grabs his wrist and pulls him down with him. Robby rolls his eyes and waits for them to get to their feet and resume the fight.</p><p>But then-neither of them move. Robby narrows his eyes. He can’t really see what’s happening now that both of them are on the ground. He opens the door a little more and wedges his head in the opening in order to get a better look. Mr. LaRusso is still on top of his dad, straddling his dad’s legs, his whole upper body crouched down on him.</p><p>And then he pushes himself up and takes off his shirt.</p><p>Robby’s mind is working frantically, searching for a valid reason (maybe he worked up too much of a sweat or something) until his dad sits himself up, hooks his arms around Mr. LaRusso and puts his mouth on his chest.</p><p>All coherent thought leaves Robby’s head. Suddenly his mind replaces the images that are splaying in front of him with different ones. All the times that he was out with his friends and came back to the apartment to find Mr. LaRusso there; how his dad would disappear some nights until the very early hours of the morning, probably thinking that Robby was sleeping too soundly to hear him sneaking back in; his mom telling him not to trust that man; his dad getting kicked in the face thirty-something years earlier by Mr. LaRusso.</p><p>Something clicks inside Robby that moment, while a pang twists in his gut. He closes the door as quietly as he can, picks up his discarded stuff and stumbles outside. He leans against the dojo wall and dry heaves but he can’t even empty his stomach.</p><p>*</p><p>He disappears for two days. Daniel watches Johnny retreating to his old wreck of a man self and goes even more out of his way to track him down. When Daniel finally finds him, it’s because Demetri’s mother called, concerned about the ‘troubled boy’ that’s been living with them for the last couple of days. From PTA meetings she thought he was his father. Daniel decides to leave that little detail out when he tells Johnny of Robby’s whereabouts. Johnny wants to go find him but Daniel reasons that he’s probably pissed at him or something and offers to play peacemaker. Again.</p><p>When he pulls into their driveway, he watches Demetri hugging Robby goodbye, who just peeks over his friend’s shoulder at Daniel, a resigned look on his face.</p><p>Daniel picks him up, tries his best to ease the tension but the ride back to Johnny’s apartment is filled with silence.</p><p>When they finally arrive, Daniel puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him from fleeing.</p><p>“Robby, could you please tell me what’s going on? You seem pretty mad at me and I have no idea what I did.”</p><p>Robby stares at him and Daniel is taken aback, amazed at the harshness in his eyes, the same one that he's seen in his father's far too often.</p><p>“You know Mr. LaRusso,” Robby replies after what has seemed to Daniel like an eternity, “you come off as so high and mighty but in reality, you’re just like them. My mom and dad, full of secrets and twisted lies.”</p><p>Daniel’s hand falls limply at his side.</p><p>“You know what? You guys deserve each other,” Robby spits and storms off, pushing past Johnny who is waiting at the door for him, not sparing him a single glance.</p><p>Johnny watches him as he goes to his room, slamming the door behind him and then turns to Daniel.</p><p>“What the hell was that all about? What did he tell you?”</p><p>Daniel can't seem to shake the shock from his voice. “I-I think he knows about us.”</p><p>Johnny frowns. “He told you that?”</p><p>“No, but his exact words were that we deserve each other.”</p><p>“Shit,” Johnny grumbles. “No wonder he split.”</p><p>“We have to do something. He’s mad at us and I don't really blame him.”</p><p>Johnny looks like he wants to say something but he can’t bring himself to. “Do you-Do you think it’s because we are both guys?”</p><p>Daniel stares at him for a moment before shaking the thought off. “Johnny, I bet my right arm that kid hasn’t got a homophobic bone in his body.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s different when it’s your old man, you know?”</p><p>“No. I don’t think it has anything to do with it. It probably came as a complete shock to him. Most likely he is angry we hid it from him.”</p><p>“What the fuck should we do now?”</p><p>Daniel sighs deeply. “We should come clean with him.”</p><p>*</p><p>Later they take Robby out for lunch to his favorite spot.</p><p>They are sitting in a booth by the large window, LaRusso is at his side and they are both facing his son.</p><p>LaRusso clears his throat. “So, Robby. We understand that you are really angry with us and you have every right to be. It’s true we haven’t been completely honest with you.”</p><p>Robby snorts but doesn't say anything.</p><p>“You see, your dad and I are-”</p><p>“Together,” Johnny declares.</p><p>Robby nobs, his mouth a thin tight line. “Yeah, I saw you guys back at the dojo.”</p><p>LaRusso winces and hisses under his breath to him, “I told you we shouldn’t have done that," but turns to Robby again. “Listen, Robby-”</p><p>“Is this why you and mom split?” Robby cuts him off, staring at Johnny.</p><p>He is taken aback. It's more of an accusation than an actual question.</p><p>“What?"</p><p>LaRusso looks back and forth at them and then he stands up suddenly. “I think I’m going to get a drink,” he says and strides over to the bar.</p><p>Johnny grabs the edge of the table and leans closer to Robby. “What are you talking about? Your mom and I haven’t been together in years. This is a recent thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve known him for so long.”</p><p>Johnny rubs his forehead. “Listen, your mom and I splitting had nothing to do with LaRusso. We weren’t even talking to each other back then.”</p><p>“Sure,” Robby replies with that sarcastic tone that drives Johnny mad. “And you just happened to get together after all these years. Out of nowhere.”</p><p>Johnny sighs. “I know that it must seem pretty crazy to you. This whole situation. It looks that way to me too. But you have to believe me.”</p><p>“Now,” he goes on because what the hell, he might as well come clean like LaRusso has said, “if you are asking me if there was something buried inside, waiting to emerge… I really don’t have an answer for you. I’m just starting to figure it out myself.”</p><p>Robby is watching him, his face resembling a lion looking at its wounded prey. Johnny looks right back at him, hoping his son realizes that’s the most honest thing that has come out of his mouth.</p><p>Robby’s expression softens. “I believe you,” he says after a while, and Johnny’s face lights up.</p><p>But Johnny has to ask. “So. You don’t mind that we are both, you know, guys?”</p><p>Robby frowns again. “Dude. Do I look like a homophobe to you?</p><p>Johnny huffs. “No, <em>dude</em>. It’s just-” and because he can’t find anything else to say that sums up this whole ridiculous situation, he repeats what he said to LaRusso.</p><p>“It’s different when it’s your old man.”</p><p>Robby shrugs. “It <em>is</em> kind of weird. I’ve never thought of you like that, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, there was nothing to think <em>of</em>.”</p><p>“But if you guys are happy that’s what matters.” And god Johnny loves that little shit. His eyes search for LaRusso who is at the bar with a martini in his hand and nods him over. When he comes back he brings a bottle of Coors with him and even if it’s just one in the afternoon, Johnny feels grateful.</p><p>“I hope everything is okay,” he says as he slips in next to Johnny again.</p><p>“Yeah, everything is fine,” Robby says and LaRusso smiles widely at them before picking up his fork. “You were right about this place Robby,” he says as he digs in. “Best eggs in the Valley.”</p><p>*</p><p>Robby is watching them as his dad steals the toast from Mr. LaRusso’s plate and Mr. LaRusso laughs at his dad’s stupid jokes or when they think he is not paying attention and his dad puts a hand on Mr. LaRusso’s knee under the table, rubbing it slowly and Robby wonders how he hasn’t seen it before. It was right there.</p><p>He realizes to his utter shock that a smile has crept across his face.</p><p>But, at the end of the day, he is his father’s son and these assholes have both made his life hell on several occasions he decides he’s entitled to have a little fun of his own.</p><p>“So. Who tops?”</p><p>Mr. LaRusso spits out his coffee and his dad chokes hard on a piece of bacon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>